STOked
STOked is the ultimate Star Trek Online podcast! Format STOked was an entertainment/informational show about Star Trek Online (STO), an MMO by Cryptic Studios based on the Star Trek IP. The show was hosted by Chris and various members of Jupiter Force (the in-game fleet that supports the show), and is filmed on Saturdays from 10am PST (6pm GMT/UTC) before a live Internet audience. It is then released on Tuesdays after post production. Regular segments on the show include: *'News': a roundup of news that was released about STO during the week, usually from sources such as press releases from Cryptic, dev posts on the STO forums, release calendar updates, patch notes, engineering reports and more. *'Daniel Stahl Said Stuff Update': a section that analyses tidbits of information and comments made by Daniel Stahl, the executive producer of STO. *'STOked Chat': which is used for interviews with Cryptic devs. *'Rumor Busting with Al Rivera': an interview/Q&A session with STO's Lead Designer, Al Rivera. *'Community Feedback': which involves the audience sending in their responses to questions or challenges proffered by Chris and usually co-hosted by Mav of Jupiter Force. *'You Got Mathed': a section featuring gameplay tips based on examination of statistics (of in-game items) and their benefits. *'Tactical View': a live playthrough and review of either a feature episode or a user-created spotlight mission. *'Foundry Files': a review of player-created missions by members of Jupiter Force. STOked was released as both a video and audio podcast in a variety of formats including HD H.264, MP3, OGG, etc. and also released on YouTube. The show can be viewed on the Jupiter Broadcasting site, downloaded via iTunes and also has an iPhone app. STOked as produced by Jupiter Broadcasting was canceled in March of 2012 STOked Radio was created as its successor and is no longer affialiated with Jupiter Broadcasting. Its is owned and operated by Ability Plus PC and is produced by Tom "Maverick" Cruz, the current fleet leader of Jupiter Force. The show is recorded live and is made available for viewing via Livestream at STOkedradio.Net starting Saturdays at 2pm EST / 11am PST and is audio simulcasted on Trekradio.Net. Its is published to youtube at youtube.com/stokedradio and replayed on Jupiter Station TV at STOkedRadio.Net and syndicated on TrekRadio.Net on Thursdays. Episodes See List of STOked episodes. History STOked began its existence before Star Trek Online was even released as a beta product. Originally the show was hosted by Chris, Jeremy and Bryan, which provided an interesting dynamic between Chris' optimistic support of the game and passion for Star Trek, Jeremy's more objective and informational opinions, and Bryan's humor, and later, more sardonic views (after the game did not live up to his expectations). The show was released as "seasons" of ten episodes, which was consistent with releases of other Jupiter Broadcasting shows such as the Linux Action Show, but this apporach was later dropped around the time when Bryan left the podcast, Star Trek Online had been publically released and the show started to have a more structured format. After 100 episodes, Jeremy then became an employee at Cryptic Studios, the makers of Star Trek Online, as a Systems Designer. As a result of moving to California to pursue this career, he had to cease his duties as a host of Jupiter Broadcasting and left STOked, as well as the other shows he appeared on such as MMOrgue and FauxShow. Since then, Jeremy has appeared as a guest on STOked and became a remote Skype host of new shows such as Film Filter. After 109 episodes STOked was on a hiatus following an extended period of a lack of new content in the game (and hence a lack of news to report). During this period, some special episodes of STOked appeared, including a one-off Foundry Files special and coverage of the second year anniversary of STO. STOked returned Febuary 11 2012. With the release of new episodes on Star Trek Online, Chris said that the show will be returning full swing with episode 110. Trivia *In the game, Jeremy's main character is a (Roswell) grey alien known as Borticus. *Chris' main character is Pike, a liberated Borg version of the character Christopher Pike from the original series of Star Trek. Category:Past Shows